


A Night In

by madlyhazel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Genji is About That Aesthetic, Wine is Life, robot dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10091105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlyhazel/pseuds/madlyhazel
Summary: You really do want to go out tonight and hang out with the girls. You do. But Genji is very hard to refuse.





	

“You look nice.”

 

You glance over your shoulder, affixing a bobby pin into your hair. Genji is sprawled out on the couch, his legs crossed at the ankle, his arms nearly encompassing the entire back of the couch. He looks comfortable.

 

“Even if it’s just the girls and I going out tonight, I want to look good. Lord knows Angela is going to be putting on her best.” You turn back to the vanity, briefly shaking out your tired arms. You can handle weapons all day and scale buildings when needed, but you still get exhausted from doing your hair. It’s a tragedy, really.

 

Genji hums absentmindedly, and the mirror allows you to see him as he leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he puts a fist to his mouth. He seems to be studying you, his head tilting to the side. His faceplate is off, as per the usual when he’s relaxing, and his dark eyes flit over your form with curiosity.

 

It’s unnerving. You remove one of the bobby pins you’re holding in your mouth, pinning it into your hair as you try to make some semblance of an updo. It’s really turning more into a rat’s nest than anything.

 

“Something the matter?” you question as you try to tame a strand that threatens to escape.

 

He gives a tiny laugh, placing his chin on top of his fist as he grins at you. The action would almost be sweet if you didn’t notice the sinister feelings behind it.

 

“Oh, nothing,” he murmurs, “Your ass just looks _really_  good in that dress.”

 

You nearly choke on the noise you make, your voice coming out in a strangled squeak as you turn back to him. He can’t help but toss his head back as he guffaws. The look on your face must be something hilarious, because he’s laughing for an exceptionally long time. Your surprise gradually turns into annoyance, and you place your hands on your hips.

“ _Really_?” you groan. You suppose you should be used to this by now. His comments are like this more often than not, and while they are genuine, they’re still a bit obnoxious. Regardless, he just smiles back at you, the scarred apples of his cheeks puffing out.

 

Slowly, slowly, Genji rises from his spot on the couch, his movements languid. How he moves so fluidly with robotic parts is beyond you. He makes it look so effortless, and you can’t help put watch him as he stalks toward you. His hands find themselves on your hips, and you follow him as he turns you around to face the mirror once again. A part of your hair still hangs down, free from the unruly mess atop your head. He simply brushes it out of the way, resting his head on your shoulder.

 

The hard nubs of his fingers rub circles into your hips, and he casually places a gentle kiss on your neck. His lips are rough, ridges running through them. You scrunch up your face at the texture.

 

“Don’t you have chapstick?”

 

He pulls back from you, glaring slightly at your reflection in the mirror. “Do you ever think of anything sexy when I am trying to flirt with you?”

 

“I do, trust me,” you huff, squirming in his grasp, “But, surprisingly, it’s really hard to be seductive when you’re hurrying to get ready for a girl’s night out. Now get off, I need to finish my hair.”

 

Genji responds by nuzzling his nose into the crook of your neck, and his arms curl around your waist, tugging you back into the hard plane that is his chest. You groan, grasping his wrists to try and pull them from you. He remains firmly rooted. Damn his strength!

 

“ _Genji_ ,” you hiss, pulling the bobby pins from your lips. You poked his forehead with the pins, and he immediately recoiled, his brows furrowing together.

 

“Ouch!” he exclaimed. His retaliation came in the form of a harsh bite to your neck. You jerked forward, letting out a gasp. Still, he held you close, his lips forming into a smile against your neck. The nerve!

 

You just about had half the mind to snap at him, but all your thoughts went out the window the second you felt a rough squeeze to your rump. A high-pitched yelp slipped from your lips, and you tried to scramble away but his arm held you firm. When had he freed up a hand to assault you?

 

“You look so tempting,” he whispers against your skin, gingerly kissing the spot he had so severely bitten before, “But I do wonder what you look like beneath that dress.”

 

You would be lying if you said your blood hadn’t begun to heat, but you still sighed nonetheless. “We can’t. The girls are going to be waiting on me.”

 

“Let them wait.” He was kissing your neck again, laving his tongue against your skin.

 

You squirm, pushing down against his arm. “We’ve been planning this for a while now. I can’t just bail out on them.”

 

“Plan another one.”

 

“That’s not how that works!”

 

“Tell them something came up.”

 

You turn your face, trying to get the best look at him that you could. He briefly paused his movements against your neck, pulling back to glance at you.

 

“… There’s supposed to be _really_  good wine tonight.”

 

Genji chuckles, pressing his lips against your cheek. “I will give you all the wine you could hope for. Please, just stay home with me.”

 

How could you refuse him when he asked so nicely? The man knew how to weave words in order to get what he wanted, and even if you knew his intentions it was nearly impossible to refuse him. When you relaxed against him, he tightened his hold around you. You could feel his grin against you.

 

“Fine,” you whisper, admitting defeat, “Just let me get my tablet.”

 

He releases you, and you pick up your device from the vanity’s table. While you typed out a message explaining how you were ‘so sorry that you couldn’t make it’ and that ‘something important came up,’ Genji worked on pulling the pins from your hair. You winced\ as he tugged too hard.

 

“Sorry,” he murmurs, trying to gently maneuver the bobby pin out, “But remind me why you needed to do this?”

 

“I like my hair when it’s up,” you respond, sending your message to the group chat. You decided to turn off your notifications for now, knowing no doubt your tablet would blow up once the girls read your excuse. You did feel pretty bad, but, then again, plans could be made again. You just hoped they didn’t hate you too much for skipping out on them.

 

Once the last of the pins were free, you could feel Genji’s fingers grip the top of the zipper to your dress. You glance back in surprise.

 

“Woah! Isn’t that moving a little fast?”

 

He chuckles, slowly tugging down the zipper. “Did I not tell you? I want to see you.”

 

You lightly shiver as your skin was exposed to him, and your tremors worsened as he shirked the dress off your shoulders, letting it pool around your feet. You tense as his hands slid along your sides. They weren’t necessarily cold, but you could never get use to the metallic feeling as it glided across you. His fingers skimmed beneath your bra, and you could hear him take a deep breath behind you.

 

“Nervous?” you tease, tilting your head to the side as he resumed his ministrations from before.

 

“Me? Never.” He dipped his fingers beneath the underwire, following the curve before dancing his fingers behind your back. “I was just thinking about how nice it’ll be to be inside you.”

 

You laugh, leaning into him. “Thinking ahead, aren’t you?”

 

“Mm,” he hums, unhooking your bra. It soon joined your dress on the floor, and you hissed as his fingers grazed your nipples. You briefly caught a glimpse of yourself in the reflection, bare save for your underwear. Your body was a sharp contrast to Genji’s, who was all manners of sharp lines and whizzing parts. The green lights embedded in his body glowed softly against your skin.

 

You sighed together as he cupped your breasts, his thumbs lightly rubbing the tops of your nipples. One of your hands slipped behind him, holding his back and pulling him closer to you. He nibbled your neck, bringing up hickeys to replace those that had died down. It seemed he always had to have some sort of mark on you, proving you were his. That possessiveness was attractive in its own way.

 

One hand fell away from your breasts, instead taking the chance to trail south. Your breath hitched as he skirted the hem of your underwear, gingerly trailing the tops of his fingers along the lace. He groaned against you, digging his teeth into your shoulder.

 

“I have seen you so many times,” he whispers, bringing his lips to your ear, “But every time feels like the first.”

 

In truth, every experience did seem to yield something new. Having sex with someone with omnic enhancements always brought something different to the playing field. While beneath some of his armor was living, breathing tissue, the majority of him was cybernetic, and it had taken the both of you quite some time to get used to it. Genji had initially been hesitant and nervous, shyly explaining to you he didn’t really have any way to go about the more sensual parts of a relationship.

 

But a month later and an awkward trip to a seedy store gave him the ability to experience the pleasures of sex once more. Learning how to use his new enhancements had taken plenty of time, and at times it had even been painful. But with each experience brought new knowledge, and eventually the two of you had been able to figure out the best way to upgrade him so that the both of you could be comfortable.

 

And now here you were. Genji was slowly dragging you back toward the couch he had lazed on earlier. He briefly released you so he could sit down, then he was turning you toward him, urging you to straddle him. With your legs placed on either side of him, he grinned up at you and tugged your hips closer. His fingers rubbed along your ass, hooking themselves into your panties and briefly snapping the material against your skin.

 

You jerk in pain, giving him an incredulous look. He only continued to smile, but his hands did take the time to soothe the pain he caused.

 

“I guess I just cannot help myself,” he muses, tilting his head as he stared up at you, “You are simply too beautiful.”

 

Well, you supposed flattery could get him somewhere. You wrap your arms around his neck, your lips hovering just above his. He glances down, back up to your eyes, then back down again.

 

“Oh? And what is this? A little present for me?”

 

“Oh, hush,” you chide before molding your lips against his.

 

He pleasantly hums below you, his smile evident against your lips. Those fingers of his continue to skirt around your underwear, slipping beneath the fabric but never quite moving to take it off. Normally you wouldn’t mind him taking his sweet time, but he’d caused your blood to boil early on. You’d rather he just hurry up.

 

You pull your lips away from him, frowning. “Are you really going to tease me? I thought you had to have me.”

 

“And I thought you wanted to take it slow,” he mocks.

 

That cheeky…! You huff, pulling away from him and standing up. He briefly looks concerned, but when you make no move to leave him, he relaxes back into the couch.

 

“Well,” you murmur, hooking your thumbs into the waistband of your panties, “If you’re not going to do it, then I will.”

 

He grins as you as you slowly slide your underwear down your thighs, your calves, and all the way to your ankles, before kicking them off toward your dress on the floor. You stand before him, completely nude and confident, a hand on your hip.

 

“Any thoughts?” you question, the comment offhand and taunting.

 

He plays along, jamming his fist beneath his chin and furrowing his eyebrows. “Hm… The reveal was fine, but I think the kick was a bit clumsy. Seven out of ten, overall.”

 

You slap him on the arm, though it really doesn’t do much. He simply tugs you back down toward him, wrapping his arms around you and burying his nose into your shoulder.

 

“I tease, I tease,” he whispers, peppering kisses to the bruised skin of your neck, “Now, will you do the honors?”

 

By honors he means getting his cock out so you can get right down to business. He releases you and you lean back, removing the plate covering his dick. A simple press of a hidden button and his enhancement is released, looking all the parts of a real cock, if it was made of flexible metal and had glowing green lights.

 

You still can’t help but roll your eyes at the latter addition. “Remind me why you—“

 

“You ask this every time!” he exclaims, looking a bit huffy, “Does it not look _cool_?”

 

You offer him a pointed look and he groans, leaning back. “You just cannot understand. Plus, if it is going to be a part of me, should it not match?”

 

“You can’t even _see_  the lights if they’re jammed up in my vagina.”

 

“Okay, one, why would you say it like that, and two, it is really just for the idea that it is cool.”

 

“So, in other words, it’s useless.”

 

Genji glares at you. “Are you going to ride me, or are you going to try and make it to your event with the girls?”

 

You smile, shaking your head and rubbing a hand up his cock. He shivers. “I’m just saying, I think you’re silly. But of course I’m going to ride you. You promised me better wine then the girls could give me.”

 

“I have a feeling I should bite my tongue next time,” he muses, eyes half-lidded as he watches you stroke him.

 

Your hand continues to run along the length of his cock, admiring the way you’re able to easily move it. You never really understood how the material was able to bend the way it did, but you supposed it didn’t matter either way. He could feel every touch, and you felt ever better when he was thrusting inside of you. That was all you cared about.

 

Genji’s head fell back, his mouth open as you rubbed your thumb over the head of his cock. Moans fell from his throat, and he couldn’t help but buck his hips up toward your touch. You smirked, briefly pausing your ministrations to move closer to him. You pressed yourself up against him, sighing as your wetness began to coat his member. Your hips rubbed up and down, and you couldn’t help but bite your lips at the sensation.

 

“Mmf!” he moaned through his hand over his mouth. Aw, he was trying to keep himself quiet. How cute.

 

You snickered, lifting your hips and angling him below you. Slowly, slowly, you pushed yourself down onto him, and Genji couldn’t conceal the strangled groan that came rushing out. Both of his hands snapped down to hold onto your hips, his fingers digging into your skin. His brown eyes flicked up to meet yours, and you met his stare back with the same intensity.

 

Once he was fully sheathed inside of you, you placed your hands on his shoulders to balance yourself. “Too much?” you teased, rolling your hips ever so slightly.

 

“I would be careful,” he ground out between clenched teeth, trying to reign control over himself, “Are you trying to play with fire?”

 

“Mm, maybe I’d like to get burned.”

 

He sighed sharply, his grip adjusting on your hips in order to hold you better. His hands began to move you up and down with the help of your legs, and you could feel your face shift. Your mouth opened into a whisper of pleasure, your brows furrowing and your eyes closing. Below you, Genji’s smile was strong enough to feel even behind closed lids.

 

He swiftly brought you back down onto him, forcing you to gasp. His lips met yours harshly, swallowing the rest of your moans. Tongues clashed, and his teeth nibbled on your lower lip. Indeed, you were playing with fire, but there was something so enticing about it. You weren’t eager to stop anytime soon.

 

He guided you along his length with swift and deep movements, and your legs soon began to quake with the pressure put onto them. Your arms had wrapped themselves around his neck, and your head buried itself into the crook of his shoulder. Occasionally he’d place a kiss or two to your neck, but otherwise he was entirely focused on making you ride him.

 

You groaned at a particularly hard thrust, the end turning into a high-pitched whine. Beneath you, Genji began to buck up his hips, meeting yours in time. Your legs weren’t going to be able to take much more of this. They were sore and shaking, and despite how much you enjoyed this pace, you simply couldn’t keep up.

 

“G-Genji,” you moaned into his neck, your fingers trying to find any purchase in his suit, “My legs are too tired… Just fuck me.”

 

He gave another thrust, grunting in acknowledgement. “That I can do.”

 

Then, in a show of incredible strength, he was lifting the both of you off the couch. Your legs quickly wrapped around him to avoid falling, and he spun around so your back was pressed into the cushions. He hovered on top of you, smiling down with a hint of smugness.

 

“Is that better?”

 

Your answer came in the form of a kiss, your arms tugging him down. He laughed against you, shifting himself so he could find a better angle to thrust into you. Once situated, he broke the kiss, bucking against you with a hissed groan. You mimicked the sound, tossing your head back as he hit new points inside of you. God, this was much better. Genji seemed to prefer it, too.

 

He was able to thrust in you faster, and the both of you relished in it. One hand found its way into your hair while the other planted itself on your hip, giving him plenty of control over you. He tugged your hair, causing your head to follow and allowing him access to your neck. He nibbled along the skin there, bringing up new hickies and darkening the fresh ones. You could do no more than hold onto him and weakly try to meet his thrusts.

 

He didn’t seem to take notice of how you were falling apart, or if he did, he didn’t acknowledge it. He was far too focused in the current sensations. You always wondered if he was more sensitive now than he was before he received his new body, or if his nerves had died down and he’d simply found ways to bring himself the same pleasures as before. Either way, he seemed to be enjoying this just as much as you were.

 

As if confirming your thoughts, he moaned into your ear, “I am not going to last much longer.”

 

“Good,” you whispered back, whining as he bucked against you with vigor.

 

He managed out a breathy chuckle before going back to the usual symphony of groans and sighs, all of his attentions going back to his current task at hand. He had begun to pick up the pace, moving faster into you as he neared his end. His movements seemed to be less precise, more erratic. Just as you were, he was falling apart.

 

His hips stuttered against you and he released a strangled groan, and you knew he had found his release. Rather than cumming, his body was given a sensory overload, his nerves ablaze. Electricity shot through his veins, and he bit into your neck to keep his moans in, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. You shuddered against him, your hands balling into fists behind his back. His lower half gently spasmed, giving you that last bit of pressure on your clit that you needed for relief to wash over you.

 

While your orgasm wasn’t nearly as intense as his, nor as grand as it could have been, it was satisfying nonetheless. You both twitched against one another, the last throes of pleasure finally leaking from you. He let out a long sigh above you, his arms the only thing keeping him from collapsing on you. Slowly, he leaned back, his cock slipping from you. He put it away in the usual fashion before collapsing back, running a hand over his face.

 

You slowly shifted up, still catching your breath. Your arms were still a bit shaky, but you managed to pull yourself toward him. He wrapped one arm around you in a hug, and you rested your head against his hard chest. Sometimes, in the comedown of sex, it was nice to simply sit together and review the events. It was just as satisfying, in its own unique way.

 

Genji’s voice hummed against you, “Well, was that better than a night out with the girls?”

 

Your shoulders shook with soft laughter, and you traced a finger along the bands of metal on his sides. “Mm, I guess. Not enough, wine, though. But I think it was a little more satisfying.”

 

“You are _insatiable_.”

 

“I just said it was more satisfying!”

 

“You said there was not enough wine!”

 

You rolled your eyes, nuzzling into him. “Oh, forget about the wine. This is enough for me. Now shut up, you’re ruining the atmosphere.”

 

“Ouch. That hurts.”

 

You shush him, and he tugs you closer.

 

“Fine.” After a few moments more, he continues, “Thank you for staying home with me.”

 

“Of course. You’re getting me drinks after this, after all.”

 

“You just said—“

 

“Shh. Atmosphere, Genji.”

 

He sighs. “You’re impossible.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the first thing I've actually completed in three months, and it's pretty short for my standards. But I really do hope you like it! I love writing for prompts, since the words seem to always flow a little easier.


End file.
